When You Wish Upon A Star
by ginnyharryxox
Summary: What if you could make one wish? And it would last one day? What would you wish for? The marauders get one wish come true.


A/N- Just a random idea I had. Enjoy.

When You Wish Upon A Star

_" When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires, will come to you." - Pinocchio_

Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew sat in the common room, doing absolutely nothing. James was staring off into space dreamily, something that he had been observed doing a lot lately. He was the only one doing that however. Sirius' gaze was more angry than dreamy (which was odd), Peter probably didn't have the mental capacity to feel dreamy, and Remus' was rather sad. Sirius, even as mindless as he was feeling, noticed instantly.

" Moony, what's wrong?"

The sound of someone speaking brought James out of his trance, and he looked interested.

" Oh.. Nothing. Er… just thinking about the load of homework we have due, which we haven't started yet."

But Sirius knew him too well.

" Moon's tomorrow." he muttered out of the corner of his mouth to James.

" Ah." and the topic was dropped. But they had to think of a way to cheer him up.

"Oy, James! What'r you staring at? "

Remus smirked. " Why'd you bother even asking? You know."

It was true that James had only one subject on his mind lately. Lily Evans. The pretty, smart redhead who, unfortunately, despised him. As expected, James' longing gaze was fixed on Lily. The other three marauders were starting to think he was obsessed with her.

James finally tore his gaze away from her and turned towards Sirius. " Since we're all interrogating each other on our thoughts, what're you thinking about?"

"My mum." Mumbled Sirius.

James, Peter, and Remus were confused. Sirius hated his family and hardly ever spared a thought on them, so it was very uncharacteristic of him to even mention her. " What?"

" I was just thinking about the howler she sent me yesterday for "fraternizing with MUDBLOODS! Honestly.."

The other three marauders didn't say anything. Sirius was very touchy about his family and they doubted this conversation could be carried on without turning into a shouting match. After a few awkward seconds, Sirius spoke again.

" Why does she care who I talk to, anyway? She's as good as disowned me. As soon as I'm of age that's exactly what she's going to do!" Sirius looked upset, and continued. " It's not like I care, or anything, because I don't. I don't want to belong to that family anymore than Moony wants there to be ten full moons in a month!"

James, Peter, and Remus looked at each other, still not knowing what to say.

"Mate.." started James, but he seemed to be lost for words.

" Just drop it. " Sirius mumbled. " Worm's the only one left. What are you thinking about?"

To no one's surprise, Peter blushed. HE didn' t usually like to share his thoughts with anybody, even his best friends, and today was no exception. " Not much. Er.. the charms test."

This was so uninteresting that no one had any way to respond to it, so the marauders sat in a stony silence for a few more seconds, before the subject was changed completely to an upcoming Quidditch match.

After a while, it grew dark, and Peter went to the window to look outside.

"Hey guys, come here! We can see the stars!"

As bored as they were, the marauders were actually excited. The stars weren't normally visible in the thick sky_. It was a sign of good things to come_, thought Peter excitedly.

" Okay. This sounds cheesy, I know. But we all have to make a wish."

" What?"

" Listen" explained James. " There's a muggle.. Superstition that if you pick the brightest star in the sky, concentrate on it, and make a wish, it'll come true. It's even been proven to work. C'mon, what could it hurt?"

" How'd you find this out?" asked Remus curiously.

" Lily told me!" said James, looking extremely proud of himself, for getting Lily to even speak to him. A small step, sure, but one in the right direction. " Oh, and don't say them out loud, otherwise they'll NEVER come true." He looked so goofy but sure of himself, that his three best friends decided to humor him, as they always did.

" On the count of three, then?"

" We all have to wish at the same time?"

" Well, no." James looked sheepish. " But I thought it'd be cool."

The three other marauders laughed. " Okay, fine."

" Ready, then? One.. two.. three.. WISH!"

_What should I wish for?_ Thought James. _ Well, that's a no brainer. _ He concentrated with all of his might on that bright star in the center of the sky. _ I wish Lily Evans would go out with me._ He crossed his fingers, praying. _ Oh, please, Star. I wish Lily Evans would go out with me._ He almost laughed at how sentimental he was sounding, but didn't. This was too important. _ Please! I don't know what I'll do if we don't go out someday! There's no other girl I want to be with, not in the whole galaxy, other than Lily Evans. _

Remus' wish was no harder to decide on then James' had been. Still, he felt stupid even doing this in the first place. Not to mention how shallow his wish really was. He should be trying to help the world. Instead, he was wishing for something that would help one person in the world. Him. _Ah well, it's not like it'll even work anyway. _Wow, did he feel stupid. _I wish I could see one full moon through human eyes, and not transform. I wish I could be saved that whole day of pain and helplessness… I need that. _He instantly felt guilty again. But then he imagined himself standing in the common room, or even on the grass outside, staring at the white orb, not scared or upset in anyway. And he liked that vision. _Please, let it come true._

Sirius had no idea what he wanted. Well, actually, he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted a mum that considered things like love and family more important than bloodlines and money. But what was the chance of him getting that? His family were some of the darkest witches and wizards in all of Britain. Their home was absolutely swarming in dark objects and creatures. Not to mention that his dear Aunt Elladora was the most prominent Elf mistreater in all of the world, probably._What the heck? I'm wasting time here thinking too much. _ He looked straight at the bright star and whispered " I wish my mom wasn't a pureblood loving maniac and I wish my family wasn't the worst group of dark wizards in the world. "

Peter watched the other three boys make their wishes. They all looked so sure of themselves. Peter wished he could be as confident as them. Or as brave. Or as smart. Or even as good looking. But no, he was just ordinary, run of the mill, Peter Pettigrew. People didn't really like him; they just put up with him because it was common knowledge that wherever James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin went, Peter Pettigrew went as well. _ I wish I was better than any of them! I wish I had more friends, more brains! I wish I had the hottest girlfriend in the year. I wish I was important. _

Their wishes concluded, the four boys looked at each other and burst out laughing. What an incredible waste of time, they told each other. But still, each of them silently harbored another wish inside of themselves, that the wishes would come true, and each had a tiny, silent hope.


End file.
